Kalos Route 6
Route 6 (Japanese: Route 6) is a route in western Kalos, connecting and Parfum Palace. The route is also known as Palais Lane (Japanese: パレの Palais Allée). Route description Route 6 is a route between and the Parfum Palace. Entering from Route 7, it is a straight path to the Parfum Palace, shaded by trees that line the path in two neat rows. Two s idle along this path, on opposite sides. Bushes also grow between the trees in a neat row. Three of these bushes are slightly larger than the rest and may contain a Pokémon. When the player approaches within four spaces to either side and two spaces in front of these special bushes, if it contains a Pokémon, it will start to shake, and when the player moves directly in front of the bush, the Pokémon will jump out at them. Beyond the trees to either side of the middle path is unkept which can only be accessed from the Parfum Palace grounds. On either side, at the south end, these areas reconnect to the middle path via a one-way ledge. Several Trainers and items hide in or around the long grass, and narrow, mazelike clear passages wind through the long grass, with occasional ledges along the path to complicate safe backwards navigation. In the long grass area to the southwest of the middle path (on the left if facing towards Parfum Palace), there is also an Aguav Berry tree halfway down the southwest side of the field. Items |X=yes|y=yes}} }} }} Natural objects , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on grass during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on grass during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on grass during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} Pokémon Trainers 150px|Tourist|Hiroko|880|3|025|Pikachu|♀|11||054|Psyduck|♀|11||016|Pidgey|♀|11|36=キミエ|37=Kimie}} 150px|Tourist|Eriko|880|3|263|Zigzagoon|♀|11||280|Ralts|♀|11||316|Gulpin|♀|11|36=マキコ|37=Makiko}} 150px|Poké Fan Family|Jan & Erin|2,240|2|676St|Furfrou|♂|14||676He|Furfrou|♀|14|36=テイ と アキコ|37=Tei and Akiko}} 150px|Beauty|Brigitte|960|2|677|Espurr|♀|12||012|Butterfree|♀|12|36=ブリジット|37=Brigit}} 150px|Youngster|Tyler|288|2|543|Venipede|♂|12||559|Scraggy|♂|12|36=トオル|37=Tōru}} 150px|Backpacker|Roderick|560|1|659|Bunnelby|♂|14|36=ミチオ|37=Michio}} 150px|Backpacker|Jerome|560|1|661|Fletchling|♂|14|36=ススム|37=Susumu}} 150px|Tourist|Mari|1,008|1|314|Illumise|♀|14|36=アイリ|37=Airi}} 150px|Youngster|Jacob|312|2|453|Croagunk|♂|11||015|Beedrill|♂|13|36=アキラ|37=Akira}} 150px|Tourist|Takemi|1,008|1|313|Volbeat|♂|14|36=シンゴ|37=Shingo}} In the anime Route 6 was briefly seen in Awakening the Sleeping Giant!, connecting to Parfum Palace. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Route 6 made a brief appearance in Overthrowing a Tyrunt, where and followed a who had stolen a Manectite through the route to Parfum Palace. Trivia * In-game maps show Route 6 going directly between Parfum Palace and Camphrier Town, but the route ends at Route 7 and does not connect to Camphrier Town at all. * The route is probably a reference to the Gardens at the , as it appears very garden-like and leads to a palace. This is further evidenced because Honedge, an evolutionary relative of (a Pokémon which served kings), can be found in the tall grass. Name origin Palais is French for palace. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=宮殿林蔭道 |fr=Allée du Palais |de=Palais-Allee |it=Boulevard Palazzo |es=Alameda del Palacio |ko=팔레 가로수 길 Palais Garosu-Gil }} Category:Kalos locations Category:Routes Category:X and Y locations de:Route 6 (Kalos) es:Ruta 6 (Kalos) fr:Route 6 (Kalos) it:Percorso 6 (Kalos) ja:6ばんどうろ (カロス地方) zh:６号道路（卡洛斯）